helloprojectfandomcom_da-20200213-history
BEYOOOOONDS
|caption = BEYOOOOONDS reklamerer for "Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A!" |origin = Tokyo, Japan |genre = Japansk Pop |anniversary = 7. august (major debut) |group color = BEYOOOOONDS (december 2018 - i dag) CHICA#TETSU (oktober 2018 - i dag) Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (October 2018 - i dag) |choreo = |sinin = |years = 2018 – i dag |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2018 – 2019) zetima (2019 – i dag) |agency = |associated = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |members = BEYOOOOONDS Medlemmer }} BEYOOOOONDS (ビヨーンズ) er en japansk popgruppe under Hello! Project. De blev dannet i oktober 2018 og er en sammenslutning mellem to grupper bestående af tidligere Hello Pro Kenshuusei medlemmer samt vinderne af optagelsesprøven ”Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition”. De to grupper er CHICA#TETSU (チカ＃テツ; Filosofiske Piger) og Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (雨ノ森 川海; '' Rain Forest River Ocean''; '' Regn Skov Flod Hav'', officielt forkortet som RFRO). Medlemmer Hovedartikel: BEYOOOOONDS Medlemmer BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU *Ichioka Reina (一岡伶奈; Lyseblå) Leder *Shimakura Rika (島倉りか; Lavendel) *Nishida Shiori (西田汐里; Hot Pink) *Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶; Marguerit) BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ; Mintgrøn) Leder *Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ; Søblå) *Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽; Italienskrød) *Okamura Minami (岡村美波; Lyserød) *Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫; Orange) BEYOOOOONDS *Hirai Miyo (平井美葉; Lilla) *Kobayashi Honoka (小林萌花; Grøn) *Satoyoshi Utano (里吉うたの; Mellemblå) Gruppenavnets Oprindelse ;BEYOOOOONDS Navnet blev valgt med håbet om, at gruppen ville vokse frit imod fremtiden ud over deres eksisterende rammer. Gruppen sigter efter et evigt ændrende udtryk ligesom slim. ;CHICA#TETSU Chica er spansk for "pige" og tetsu (哲) betyder "filosofi". De to ord blev bragt sammen for at skabe gruppenavnet, som betyder "piger, som tænker meget over tingene". ;Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Navnet repræsenterer livskilder som naturen. Hver af de grundlæggende medlemmer har en del i deres navn, som har en betydning, der er relateret til naturen: kurumi (くるみ) betyder "valnød" fra Takase Kurumi, ta (田) betyder "rismark" fra Maeda Kokoro, hane (羽) betyder "fjer" fra Yamazaki Yuhane, oka (岡) betyder "bakke" og nami (波) betyder "bølge" fra Okamura Minami, og momo (桃) betyder "fersken" fra Kiyono Momohime. Discography Albummer= ;Studio Albummer *2019.11.27 BEYOOOOOND1St ;Soundtrack Albummer *2019.05.29 Engeki Joshibu "Fushigi no Kuni no Alice Tachi" Original Soundtrack |-|Singler= ;Major Singler #2019.08.07 Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist ;Samarbejds Singler *2018.10.20 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki - CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (Hello Pro All Stars) |-|Sange= ;Originale Sange *2019 Atsui! (アツイ!; Hot!) - BEYOOOOONDS Værker Teater *2018 Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *2018 Attack No.1 - CHICA#TETSU *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ TV Programmer *2018–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT Eksterne Links *BEYOOOOONDS Officiel Profil *Officiel YouTube Kanal *Medlems Blogs: **BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU **BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **BEYOOOOONDS (Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano) *Sociale Medier: Twitter, Instagram, Facebook en:BEYOOOOONDS es:BEYOOOOONDS Kategori:BEYOOOOONDS Kategori:CHICA#TETSU Kategori:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Kategori:2018 Enheder Kategori:17. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:24. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:23. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:25. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:26. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:27. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Girls Live Kategori:Zetima Kategori:Grupper som har været med i AIDOL PROJECT